2009
2009 saw many changes in Channel Awesome. Part two of the Timeline covers the addition of more staff to the site, more donation drives and so much more! 2009 *January 2nd: Lee Davidge and Still Gaming premiered. *January 3rd: AskThatGuy's season ending episode showing the contestant's answers. *January 4th: Ask ThatAussieGuy and Ask That Dude in The Suede videos aired. *January 6th: Nickelodeon Month began with a month long look at Nicktoons, Nickcoms, SNICK and the movie, "Good Burger". *January 7th: AngryJoe and his show premiered with Top Reasons " 2" Kicks Ass. *January 10th: Doug Walker 's PBS commercial Airs during Saturday Night Live ** Linkara's 5 Panel Comics began with a look at "Watchmen". *January 18th: PawDugan's Full Circle premiered. *January 19th: Special Goodbye to That Dude in the Suede video was released, featuring most of the site's contributors and Mike Michaud and Mike Ellis. *January 24th: HopeWithinChaos's Epic Fail became a featured part of the site. *January 30th: Making of the Final Battle sketch comes out of the premium section and is made available for all to see. *February 1st: Game Heroes by Handsome Tom began with a look at Hagane. *February 3rd: TheDudette as the Nostalgia Chick appeared and co-hosted the review of the movie, "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest" with the Nostalgia Critic. *February 7th: Lee began a new series called Snapshots. *February 12th-the 13th: The site had it's first ever pledge drive. Over 7000 dollars were made as callers called via Skype and phonelines. The team was out in full force with new: GSYMDK, Nostalgia Critic, Askthatguy, Angry Joe, Bum Reviews and even took many callers. For a more comprehensive look, please go to this page: Drive Report *February 18th: The Transmission Awesome Live event aired on Ustream.com with Doug, Bhargav, Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis. the COO of the company, and The Other Guy as guest stars. Prizes were given away and a good time was had by all. For more on the event, see: TA Live. ** Comment system changed for the better as the old system crashed the site from time to time. *February 20th: Bennett The Sage's fanfic review series called Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre began. Originally, it aired as part of the February 12th donation drive. *February 21st: Games have been added to the site. The games have a 1980s feel to them. More games have been added every once in a while. *February 24th: Theme Lyrics by Doug has been added to the site. *February 25th: Hardcorner starring Benzaie began with a look at the control pad. **Channel Awesome Twitter was created! *March 5th: PawDugan's Lyrical Poetry began with a look at "Down With the Sickness". * March 11th: Marobot started working on art for Doug's Nostalgia Critic reviews with the release of the "Garbage Pail Kids" review. *March 15th: MarzGurl's new show: What's That Animé? began with a look at Fubuki Arcade Gamer. *March 19th: Doug and the gang won the Rifftrax contest and have been contacted by Mike Nelson and co. ** Benzaie challenged Handsome Tom to a battle royal! ** Promo for the The Nerd vs NC battle Geek Fight cards aired. *March 22nd: Handsome Tom accepted Benzaie's challenge. ** Lee from Still Gaming and Little Miss Gamer started their podcast; Lee and Z Show. *March 24th: The results of the Benzaie vs Tom match came in. ** The Geek Fight cards go on sale. *March 26th: Y Ruler of Time became an official contributor to the site, reviewing Manga and Animé. * April 3rd: TheDudette began her show called Thanks for the Feedback!. In the first episode, she dates Doug. * April 4th: A new show starring Sean as a sumo ninja began. The name? Gaming Ninja Challenges. Sean issued the challenge for people to beat his time in the game "". *April 5th: On an episode of Transmission Awesome, Mike Michaud names Welshy's Youtube channel the official channel for videos and trailers. *April 6th: Bad Movie Beatdown starring Film Brain began with a look at "Pluto Nash". *April 7th: Doug's new show, Video Game Confessions began with a bartender talking about a problem Mario had. *April 9th:Scam Police, a new podcast by Rollo T and admin, Mike Michaud began. *April 12:Team Four Star, the creators of Dragonball Z Abridged joined TGWTG ** Doug's new show, Melvin Brother of the Joker began. *April 21st: TGWTG's birthday week kicked off with a special video by the wiki's own Welshy and a short thank you message from the team! *April 24th: JewWario and his show You Can Play This started on the site. *April 29th: A special Year One trailer was launched on the site, hinting at a special surprise! *May 10th: Part 1 of the Year One surprise aired on the site. It is EPIC! **Year One Video!. For more information about the event, see: Year One. *May 16th: Transmission Awesome hosted another live podcast with Paw, Lanipator and Angry Joe as guests. A special prize was given away and the full report can be found here: TA2Live. The podcast when on for many hours as other members of the team showed up for the special after party. *May 21st: JewWario's show Play Proceeds Clockwise began. * May 22nd: Guru Larry and Wez began their top ten show with a look at the wackiest Japanese games ever! *June 1st: Lanipator's Outside the Otaku began! *June 4th: Guru Larry's Retro Corner started. *June 6th: The site releases its first talent, ThatAussieGuy. *June 8th, 2009: Heavy Metal Package starring Benzaie began with a look at Therion. *June 11th: Ashens and his show, Terrible Old Games You've Probably Never Heard Of began with a look at Renegade III: The Final Chapter, ZX Spectrum *June 12th: Lee Started a Let's play series called Still Playing. *June 13th: Still Gaming's Dena presented a new show called Game Den. She looked at Thrill Kill on her first time out. *June 18th: MasakoX began his voice acting series called, MasaVox. *June 22nd: Wez and Larry's Gamed1k began. *July 16th: Dena's show Pixels As Big As Cats began. **The Channel Awesome Facebook was created by Welshy. *July 17th: A preview for Barfiesta aired and starred Rob Walker. The preview was a prelude for things to come. *July 29th: Bennett the Sage's new show, Cutscene TV aired. *August 6th, 2009: Coldguy, Rabbi and JewWario start their podcast series called, Spine Breakers. *August 7th, 2009: Coldguy presents Foreign Delicacies! *August 17th, 2009: Doug presents a possible new show called Emo Jones. **Bennett the Sage started a new show named Comic Conventions. *August 29th, 2009: Doug started a flash animation series called That Cartoon Show. *September 2nd, 2009: Last Angry Geek premiered his new show, True Internet Story. *September 7th, 2009: Nerd To The Third Power hit TGWTG airwaves with hosts: TheCat, Dr. Gonzo and newcomer Travis Excelsior. *September 8th, 2009: The Distressed Watcher started his show Trailer Failure! *September 18th, 2009: The Last Angry Geek began his new show, Comic Book Issues. *October 2nd, 2009: MikeJ and Rooney Enterprises were officially picked up by TGWTG.com. MikeJ's show, Shameful Sequels officially began! Rooney Enterprises began his shows, Guy Lynor and That Jewish Guy. *October 19th, 2009: CasanovaZelos was signed on as an article writer. See his Articles here:CasanovaZelos's Articles *October 23rd, 2009: The Channel Awesome Store launched to much fanfare! *November 3rd, 2009: CR and LordKat were officially added to the ranks with their shows Familiar Faces and Until We Win respectively. *November 6th, 2009: Happy Harry joined the team with Saturday Morning Watchmen! More Happy Harry Toons to come! *November 11th, 2009: Barfiesta launched with several shows. For more information, please check out their page. *November 14th, 2009: MarzGurl Sings! debuted! *November 20th, 2009: CR's There Will Be Cake started on the site! *November 23rd, 2009: Paw's show, Music Games debuted! *November 28th, 2009: A special announcement regarding the December 5th donation drive was added onto the site. To see it, go here. *December 5th, 2009: The second donation drive for The Ronald McDonald House charity occurred. For a full report, see Drive Report 2. 2007-2008 · 2010 Category:Content Category:Facts Category:History of TGWTG.com